Dementia
by DoubleEdgedSword99
Summary: What if the Shiki had not chosen Sotoba? Life would go on as usual, of course! But... Can everyone handle it? T for yaoi, too many plot devices, and spoilers for the whole series. Multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 0

**A/N: So… Many… Future plot devices… Hinamizawa (from the manga and anime Higurashi) has a cameo in this chapter, but it doesn't have any significance to the story, so it should be of no concern. If you have watched (or read, like me) Higurashi, though, it was just put in there for convenience to me. Dedicated to Mystilline Routlette (also known as violetxhill, right?). **

**WARNINGS: Extremely mild language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki, or Higurashi, or Abercrombie and Fitch. **

**Chapter Zero: The Beginning of Nothing At All**

Sunako sighed as she looked over the pages of secluded villages in front of her, alongside the now-empty, mailed manila envelope, courtesy of the now-abroad Yoshie. They had been mailed to the current hotel's address a few days before, and yet Sunako hadn't been able to bring herself to look at them. Finally, she had forced herself to glance them over- Yoshie _had_ worked hard, and Sunako didn't want to hurt her by shunting the labor off to the side.

Looking up at the clock, her slender brows furrowed in momentary concern, as she registered that Chizuru had been out since eight that night-rushing out of the door in a scantily-clad, perfumed and slightly irritated whoosh- and now it was one in the morning. Well, she reasoned with herself, as the second hand ticked on- as known to everyone, Chizuru was more than capable of fending for herself- although Seishiro (currently breaching the security to ferret out and smash any suspicions due to their "family") would (quite literally) hit the roof in a fit of melodramatic rage if he knew.

She drummed her gloved, pale fingers on her stocking-clad knee for a moment; before she rang a delicate silver bell, carefully placed in perfect alignment next to the crumpled documents, knowing it would resound through the adjoining hotel rooms and catch the enhanced hearing of her werewolf bodyguard. And, sure enough, within a few seconds, her companion was kneeling by her side.

"Sunako. May I assist you in any way?"

She smiled sweetly and motioned for him to sit down on Chizuru's still neat bed. He did so with a tensely expectant air, but as they sat in silence for a few more moments, he relaxed, and flopped down onto the duvet with a sigh, rubbing his spandex-covered stomach tentatively, before curling his hands to pillow his head, running his fingers through his short hair, with a thoroughly discontent air. It had been a few days since they all had eaten- Sunako suspected that that was the reason Chizuru had been more demanding of late. She was probably feasting on a poor, besotted-with-lust man right now, instead of _only _dancing the _whole_ night away, as she had promised as a compromise for her release.

"Hungry?" She asked sympathetically, noting her own hollowness for the first time.

"Yes…" He replied in an antagonized tone, before perking up slightly. "But I have my new victim in mind!"

Sunako looked up in mild interest. "Who?" Her tone was casual, though she inwardly hoped Tatsumi wouldn't hurt the human more than necessary, as was his unfortunate tendency.

"Bellboy. Y'know, the one with the Band-Aid on his nose? He was making eyes at me in the elevator. Should be easy enough."

Sunako cocked her head to one side, recalling the youth's enthusiasm to push their bags up to their room. He had completed the task with speed unexpected for such a late hour, and lingered slightly after Tatsumi had practically thrown a tip at him. Sunako had thought it was a kind hearted concern for her "illness" that had been addressed at the front office… But then again, he had seemed captivated by Tatsumi.

"I think he'd be willing enough to have a late-night drink with me, and he might taste worth it, even though I wouldn't know from the shitty cologne he was doused with. " He gave a barking laugh.

Sunako looked him over- the blue-haired werewolf's skin-tight, studded, ripped and sequined outfit, complete with slim, black, high-heeled boots _did _scream "gay-and-looking," although she was in no way an expert at these things.

"Could you help me choose a residence? I'm not sure where we should try next. There are so many problems with so many places…" She trailed off, memories of their last painful escapade that had ended in disaster, more blood than she had ever wanted, and rocks smashing into their windows as they sped away. At least Tatsumi had bottled some of their life-sustaining liquid- it might come in handy later, though Sunako was unwilling to use it as a luxury. Once they arrived at the new place, they could indulge, but it would be unwise to do so before grabbing a foothold of influence.

Tatsumi sat up at her uncertain request, a slightly evil sneer twisting his face in his usually hidden, subtle sadism.

He trotted to the desks' side with a rolling gait, peering over her shoulder at the many villages' profiles. The silence stretched on, but not uncomfortably this time.

"What about this one?" Tatsumi said suddenly, reaching over Sunako to lay a finger that almost protectively caressed the title on a certain village, birds-eye-view picture emblazoned with "Sotoba." Sunako leaned forward, reading on with business-like purpose. If it was interesting enough to capture Tatsumi's fickle mind, it was a definite candidate for their newest home.

"'Population: 1,300,'" Sunako read aloud in a deceptively quiet voice, "'elevated, secluded by forests and general high superstition. One open residence: an old manor home atop a large hill.'"

Tatsumi nodded, a slight gleam in his eye. Sunako assumed he was thinking the same thoughts- it would be easy enough to move in. Her mind flashed to an article saying that her favorite author, Muroi Seishin, lived there- an extra incentive. It seemed to be the best bet they had…

But the superstition of the place would prove hard to break through. Some would embrace them warmly, but others would reject their presence- and if that happened, there was a high chance of bloodshed, and Sunako was opposed to that. She wanted to sway her new sanctuary softly, lure it into her cold- albeit gentle- arms. It would be next to impossible to do that to Sotoba.

She turned the page, ignoring Tatsumi's slight whine of protest. He would welcome the bloodshed, she knew that, but she overruled all.

By the time the clock struck one-thirty, they had selected the small village of Hinamizawa, pleased with the number of open residences.

At one-thirty-five, Chizuru had rushed in, gleeful laughter spilling from her mouth that was a little too red to have been stained with lipstick. Her clothes were slightly askew, wrinkles hiding the small stain of blood left clumsily by her own latest victim, still smelling of sweat and alcohol.

At two, Sunako ignored the terrified screams issuing from Tatsumi's room, and the tempting smell of blood that seeped under the door like a stimulant, with a somber sort of righteousness. She had liked the boy's enthusiasm, but she supposed it was necessary. All was forgiven when Tatsumi had changed, and had poured Sunako the left-over blood. It was indeed heavily-scented with something that smelled suspiciously cheap from Abercrombie and Fitch.

At two-thirty, they had packed at the speed of light, and were speeding down the highway, Chizuru bickering light-heartedly with Seishiro, who had collapsed into crocodile tears. As sleep overcame the two, Sunako couldn't help but smile as she too fell into the wave of blackness, knowing that something horrible had just been avoided.

At the same time, the citizens of Sotoba were awakened (or at least their drowsy state of delightful limbo were disturbed) with a wonderful feeling that something horrible had just passed them by, never to return. A barbaric part of them that had begun to rouse sluggishly in their chests subsided, and with a unanimous sigh, the half-lidded returned to their sleep, not knowing just what had just come to pass to save them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings (from this chapter): Tangents, repetitive back stories… Slight language; nothing ****horrible. First person narrative, sorry if it catches you off-guard at first.**

**Disclaimer: Noo~**

**This- /…/ - is a break. A change of scene, if you will. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Best Left to the Columnists **

I swore clumsily as I checked my watch, crouching in the bushes outside of school. I'm late. I'm always late. Here, at least.

I never used to be late in the city. I just snuck in when it benefitted me, and was never noticed. That got most people down. When it did, they went off and did something crazy, like make it big- or move out of town. I never thought my parents would mind being overlooked- I preferred it. No one could judge. I could step into a slow-moving crowd and merge in an instant.

But, I guess it was too suffocating for my parents. With their small, independent workshop, business was slow and never, ever steady. I told them I could have gotten a part-time job- and I would've done it, too, if I had known we were moving here.

Sotoba. The small, tiny town that they hardly bother to put on a map. The best it got was a dot, labeled in a grim, bold font.

Sotoba. The town where, when nothing else note-worthy is happening, my parents and I moving here is still considered fresh gossip. That was almost a year ago.

There's nothing redeeming about this town at all. I have a few friends here, but to be honest, I'm not the most pleasant person to be around. I can see my parents toss looks back and forth, as if they're debating when exactly to slip the Prozac into my meal or something. Even now, I've taken to dissecting it before even considering digesting any kind of meatloaf.

School, at least, gave me something to think about. It's never been a challenge, of course, but it was a welcome distraction. When I first moved here, it was in the middle of summer, so I took to wandering around, anywhere I could - even where I couldn't. Basically, everywhere except the town. I attracted too many stares, and I hated hearing people hiss to each other, "work-shop boy." Very creative, these people. You learn that quickly enough.

Anyway, that day I had decided to ride around in the mountains surrounding this blip of a town, when a pebble decided to lodge itself into my wheel. So, I walked it back to town, dreading the on-road path I would have to take to my house. (And yes, I did feel pathetic.)

I had been avoiding the streets with all of the shops (God forbid I would wander into my father, who would introduce me to everyone he could find, all the while calling me by my garish first name, Natsuno) - when I met him. Tohru Mouto.

I had seen him around before- he was with his mother when she first came to welcome us "into our neighborhood," as if there were shacks in the woods lurking around somewhere. He looked goofy and stupid, and just too happy for someone who had spent his whole life having to commute just to get to school. I had eavesdropped on their conversation, hoping my mom wouldn't mention me- and I got lucky, all she said was that she had a son about Tohru's age, and would he "please, please try to make friends?" with me.

I had, of course, attempted to avoid the Mouto household at all costs. I already had gotten myself one stalker; the last thing I needed was to have another.

But anyway, when I finally took the road by his house, I never expected somebody to be out and about- usually; people retreated to the back of their stores or stood in front of their fridges, trying to cool off.

(By now, I've figured out that Tohru is everything _but _normal...)

By the time I could make out his figure, I was too close to be able to find an excuse to backtrack-if there was one impression the village was about to make of me, it was not "coward."

I don't quite remember what we said to one another- I do, however, recall making a hasty retreat at his persistent inquiries as to my first name, and feeling resentful and sulky for the rest of the day. It didn't help my mood, when I examined the wheel a while later, that it was mended with an expert hand, knowing that I had next to no experience with patching wheels or whatever the hell he had done.

He made me-and I admit this grudgingly- curious, though. He seemed different than the other people I had encountered here. If I was going to have someone to fall back on in my times in this place, I figured it might as well be him.

So, when I got another flat, I went to him.

I had no idea how much that one action would affect me.

Because, all because of a little encouragement, all through the summer, he would be able to (somehow- I don't know if that boy has ESP-like powers or what) find me. He insisted on walking me to the store, riding the bus with me to check out the high school, accompanying me on rides along the highway, and dragged me to his house to play video games for hours at a time, insisting that I stay for dinner, stay for just one more level, stay the night.

Strangely enough, I didn't mind, and still to this day don't. It was the most normal I had felt in a long time; somehow, we has become friends (which turned into best friends, which turned into inseparable) along my way to cutting off all ties with this place.

Which is irritating, because I hate being tied down, and that's all this boy seemed to and seems to do. With clumsiness, general idiocy, immunity to sarcasm and a small knowledge of bikes, he was able to shoot out one thread at a time to attach me here. They're fragile enough, though, it shouldn't be that hard to break them and shake them off when the time comes.

Now, it makes me feel… Not sad, but slightly melancholy at the thought of leaving all the connections I made in the dust to rot. I won't stay here, but I might as well keep in touch. After all, that can't hurt, can it?

All of a sudden, I remembering feeling suffocated by the thought of _wanting _to stay, not even the action_. I can't wait to get out of here_, I told myself, as a mantra back then, _and when I do, I will_ not _look back._

Dragging myself back to the present, I ducked around a corner, and made it to the edge of the grounds unspotted. I fought the urge to laugh as I looked up into one of the windows, and caught sight of Masao with his mouth open, unseeingly staring out at the clouds. I watched as he was snapped to attention, cruelly savoring his muted actions to collect himself enough to answer a question barked by his teacher.

His attention turned to the window again, looking chagrined, and his beady eyes focused on me. Even at a distance, I could practically _feel _the mutual dislike between us churn, and it seemed to click in his mind what I was doing, where I was going, and who I'd be meeting.

He turned with a mutely insufferable air of a child retrieving a treat. I didn't pause to read his pinched, colorless lips; throwing caution to the wind (it was the last thing I needed to get caught and made repeat the year, this being the last day of school), I ran.

**/…/**

It was a pain to take the long way around, but I suppose it would be better to be safe, slightly sweaty, and even later than I originally was, than sorry while sitting in a classroom with broken air-conditioning all summer.

At long last, I reached the tree designated for this "all-important" meeting. It was a good spot for ditching- not too close to the classrooms that you could be caught easily, but close enough so that you could hear the bell or make it look like you were simply on a teacher's errand. I take naps there often- mostly during fifth period, gym, through sixth, English. (I don't have the most stamina, even though I'm coordinated and can hold my own in a weight room, and English is so easy it just puts me to sleep.)

"You called?" I asked the figure just visible reclining against the tree trunk, and Tohru jumped.

"Natsuno!" He smiled and made to get up, but I slung my bag to the ground and joined him in the grass. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah, because I have _so_ much trouble in English," I replied sarcastically, and he laughed, knowing how easy the honors English course was for me and how much I loathed the teacher, Ms. Dub. "But seriously, did you have to _literally_ text me? It's a good thing my phone was on vibrate, but I still jumped about six feet in the freaking air."

Tohru's laughter shrank to a sheepish grin, and I waited for an answer, not about to let him beat around the bush (as was his specialty). The playful air simmered down to a purposeful one.

"Well, I was wondering, could you give me some advice?"

I eyed him suspiciously. Academics were something he asked for help with often, and even being a year older than I, I was usually able to help him with classwork (which usually meant "do it for him"), but today being the last day of classes, reserved for yearbook signing, cleaning, and advice as to which courses to take next year, it was unlikely he wanted my help with a project or homework.

"With what?" I asked, not dodging the issue.

"Well, I wanted to get my license…" He shifted, but not uncomfortably, like he was trying to find exactly how to word his question without asking outright- something that drives me insane.

My eyes narrowed. "So?" I refrained from saying _finally_- I had wanted my license for forever, but due to my family's financial situation, we hadn't even considered signing up for lessons, and I would rather walk everywhere then be tutored by someone here. He told me he hadn't even wanted to consider a permit "way back then."

"Well-you-know-Ritsuko-the-nurse-at-the-Ozaki-Clinic? I-was-wondering-how-to-ask-for-driving-lessons-from-her-without-it- seeming-like-she-was-my-first-choice." He said it in a rush.

"So, let me get this straight- you're asking _me_ for _people_ advice?" I asked incredulously, watching him sit up and preparing for a long-winded explanation.

"I couldn't just ask anyone," he whined, "because everyone here would tell!" I raised my eyebrows- that sounded like something I would say. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him more than I thought…

"Couldn't you ask your family?" I asked, noting my own tone, and correcting myself- maybe we're rubbing off on _each other _more than we _want _to.

He looked at me with faked desperate eyes. "Are you insane? Aoi is one of the biggest gossips I know! And Tamutso… He doesn't really know anything about girls. As cool as it is, he still plays Pokémon. Plus, he'd get caught up joking around with someone and mention it. And I _guess _I could ask Masao, but he's worse with people than _you _are, and that's really saying something. Please, Natsuno," he concluded, "I'm begging here!"

"So, I'm your last resort?"

He launched into a scene worthy of a drama class tryout, about how I was his _best _friend and he'd do _any_thing for me, and would I _please, please, please _give him advice, he was _desperate_ here, and if I do he'll never bug me again- at this point, I thought I was in danger of a love confession, so I held up a hand, causing him to fall silent.

"Fine, fine, I'll think of something."

He grinned again, bouncing up and down on his knees. "Thank you!"

I lay back, pillowing my head behind my arms, the cool grass feeling good against the heat of the day.

The last bell rang- proving how really late I was to meet Tohru- and the tranquility was shattered as screams of joy echoed faintly through the campus. Students poured from the doors, while others wrenched open windows and emptied their binders, making it seem as if the school was engulfed in a momentary blizzard with giant snowflakes. Still, Tohru and I didn't move, and eventually the noise died down as people raced away to embrace their summer freedom.

I envied them; in a way- most of the people I had talked to earlier were going somewhere. Off to college, or even just getting away for a weekend. Me? I was here, stuck in Sotoba until I could make it on my own.

**I know, I've been told I'm greedy… XD But please review! 3**

,


End file.
